A number of heavy vehicles are provided with more than one axle with steerable wheels, e.g. double front axles with steerable wheels on both axles. Counting from the front of the vehicle, the wheels on the second steerable axle are usually steered via a linkage connected to the steering gear's drop arm. The linkage comprises draglinks and an intermediate drop arm which is supported in a bracket on the frame of the vehicle. An auxiliary steering cylinder is connected to the intermediate drop arm to provide sufficient force for steering of the wheels on the second steerable axle, since the steering gear has only enough force to steer the wheels on the first steerable axle.
A problem of vehicles with two steerable front axles with steerable wheels arranged on both front axles as above is that a linkage with associated intermediate drop arm occupies much space while at the same time the intermediate drop arm requires maintenance in the form of lubrication of an associated frame bearing.